


Lost in your sky, walking by your side in this dangerous road

by SceneOfTheCrime



Series: Blue meets Emerald [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, Scottish Actor RPF
Genre: Bottom Jared, Cute Ewan, Jared OOC, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 05:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SceneOfTheCrime/pseuds/SceneOfTheCrime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two men has been cheated by their, now, ex boyfriends, and found solace in each others! They were talking then sex happened..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost in your sky, walking by your side in this dangerous road

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is just an idea that came from a RP, where one day Colin Farell cheated on Jared Leto with the adorable canadian Hayden Christensen. Our kiddo was in a relationship with Ewan McGregor..and that's all everything begin.  
> English is not my first language, and this is the first attempt ever to write in a different language..with this couple that i really love! Plis don't kill me,and make me know if is a total disater!

"I'm so sorry, I can’t waking you up. You were so cute while you're sleeping but work's calling. I'll call ya later, J."

∞∞∞∞∞

 

Okay, maybe I should explain what's going on...but I’m not sure of what I could tell you.

I never, never thought that what happened last night could be possible!

Ashamed? No.

Regrets? No way!

Confused? A bit!

Maybe we should start from the beginning.

I met Ewan few times ago, we got a friend in common maybe more than one, but the fact is that one night I was outside his door in London.

I needed just someone to talk, a beer maybe two, and then ran to the airport to take a fucking flight to NY.

The guy I was "dating" cheated on me, okay the correct term should be “fooling around” but who cares! I was in no mood to do whatever did people around, I just wanna get so fucking drunk that I can't stand still!

So I was in front of Ewan's house, knocked a that door and tried to bring myself together even for 5 damned minutes.

He was there wearing a plain t-shirt and a pair on denim, bare feet and staring at me as he knew already that I was coming. He ran his fingers through his locks moving a bit aside to let me in.

“He’s not there Jared ” said while I was in the corridor with my hands in my pockets shifting from one foot to another.

“I…I knew...I just...dont’know”

He sighed, closing the door behind him, and then passed me going in another room that I supposed was the living.

“Have a seat, please...” He showed me around like a perfect host.

So kind, so English I thought. I moved my sight around to a wall full of pics of him and his family, his daughters, his wife that if I recall should be named Eve. The other wall was taken by a huge bookcase and in a corner there was the fire burning.

He patted the spot on the couch next to him so I nod and sat there. I was so anxious, I talked with this guy twice and not more and I had no idea why I went straight there once...well, once I found out.

I was lost in my thoughts that I did not know where Ewan disappeared till he came back with two beers in his hands giving one to me with a sly smile.

I thanked him with a nod and took a sip. Great I really needed something to calm my nerve but sudden I realized that I was not even upset, I was just disappointed.

“I shouldn’t be here, I’m sorry Ew. I –“ I was getting up when he grabbed my arm taking me down with a strength I wasn’t thinking he could have.

“Look, I know how you’re feeling and you’re not alone in this. I introduced them to each other so maybe it’s my fault, at least we could share it, could we?”

“Yeah...” what else I could say?! I got a dumb ‘boyfriend’ that thinks with his cock not with something else! So...I should have known better for fuck’s sake!

“Great, you know you can stay here as long as you want. They are in LA, so I am all alone here brooding. I’d like some company. So if you wanna...”

“Thank you” I said letting go the breath I didn’t know I was holding.

I was feeling nervous; this man who should really threw me out of his home like garbage was offering me to stay there. I had no fucking idea how someone could cheat on him, he’s good, quite charming with his Scottish vowels. I turned to face him, to look in those eyes that seemed so sincere to me scrapping the label of the bottle I was keeping in my hands.

“He’s getting bored soon, I know. So is not your fault at all. I knew how he was. I am sorry for you ‘cause you don’t deserve what he’s doing to you. What they’re doing to you..”

“You know it was just sex between me and Den. How can I build some kind of relationship with a kid that still keeping the heterosexual façade and a cover girlfriend?! Don’t care, not so much at least”

And for the first time in days I laughed, I glare at him and he was serious while looking in front of him like he got some strange epiphany. He turned and enjoy my bitterness, and his smile was one of the most beautiful thing on Earth. Oh Gosh, I was attracted by him! I’m so fucked!

“If it makes you feel better, I think I was in the same situation. Not that I wanted to go to tell to the seven winds my story with him but…”

He stared at me again, recognizing his sorrow in my eyes I guess or just needing reassurance about what was feeling. There’s no good or bad way to react if a person you think cares about you just doesn’t. He bit the inside of his bottom lip lost through the haze of his mind and without warning brought the bottle to his lips and swallow the rest of the beer.

“Hey, easy man”

“Nah, I’m Scottish remember? Needs a lot of lager to knock me down!” and with a grin stood walking to the stairs.

I shook my head putting my bottle on the ground and following him.

“So you’re family is on holiday?” I tried to make a bit of conversation while we’re going upstairs.

“Yeah, a sort of. We got a house in LA and the weather is long way better than the rainy London. I’m gonna join them next week”

“Cool. Look Ewan thanks, and I mean it” I smiled, a true smile and he squeezed my shoulder smiling back.

“Jay is not a problem, c’mon man I’ll show the guest room” and he pointed at one door opening it. “This is your room, in that wardrobe there are the towels and at the end of the corridor there’s the bathroom. If you need something just ask, okay?”

Nodding I entered the room, then I don’t know what I was thinking but I just grab his neck and put my lips on his, moving slightly back a bit to test his reaction. He looked at me wide eyed with surprise and something else I couldn’t catch up at first but I’m pretty sure was simple lust. He put his hand on my cheek brushing my skin with his thumb almost soothingly, searching in my eyes with those pieces of emerald of his. He kissed me tentatively at first, becoming more and more urgent, caressing my lip with his tongue seeking entrance. Ewan’s tongue was warm and tasted so good, so I grabbed his hip with the other hand wanting him as close as possible. I felt dazed and his hand running along my spine was sending sparkling through my entire body. He was a fucking great kisser! When we parted for needing of air he smiled.

“Jay, Jay what are we doing…” it was not a question just a matter of fact. The only thing I wanted to do was kissing him again and again.

I put my forehead against his, breathing deeply daring a look at him. What we were doing?! I wasn’t seeking some comfort sex. Well, if I man like him wanted just fool around who I was to stop it! We were just looking for some kind of solace in each others body. Fine for me.

We seemed stay like that for an eternity, until he moved to nibble along my jawline moving down to the neck, biting with more strength the skin there and leaving a tingling sensation that went straight to my crotch. I lifted the bottom of his shirt scratching my nails along his torso, giving special attention to his nipples and earning a sexual noise from the man in front of me, so I did it again. I massaged his nape while he was doing some kind of magic on my Adam’s apple. So he started to step towards the bed once he regained the control of my mouth kissing me greedily, pushing me till I hit with my legs the edge of it. Then almost in a silent agreement we started to take off our clothes without leaving the other’s lips at least it was necessary. When we were both naked and the clothes were discarded on the floor, he put both hands on my chest and with a grin pushed me on the mattress making me chuckles. He climbed on me spreading my legs with one knee and bit my chin.

“You look so hot” he blew while staring at me.

“Well you’re not bad yourself” I said running my hands on his back going south to grab his buttocks to push him against my body seeking friction. 

When our cocks rubbed together we both moaned in pleasure, we kept on doing for few times staring into each other’s eyes enjoying the sensation. Then he started to leave small licks along my chest spending some time on my belly button while I ran my fingers through his hair, he slowly went to my navel keeping my hips in place till arrived to my cock. He started to lick just the tip then he sit straight grinning lasciviously and went away leaving me confused.

“W-where are you going now?”

“I need something, don’t move!” he screamed from somewhere.

Oh Gosh, what the fuck was happening?! I was really having sex with him, I am such a slut. Yeah Jared you’re a fucking slut, that’s the only word could fit me in that moment. I lifted on my elbows and listened to the noises till I heard his footsteps getting closer.

He carried a small bottle in one hand and condoms in the other getting closer. He threw them on the bed raising a brow at my expression, while climbing close to me.

“Changing your mind?” And just for a second I saw a glimpse of fear behind those beautiful eyes, so I shook my head smiling and asked. “You?” He smiled me back and grabbed my legs spreading them.

Something was out of place so for reassurance a reached for his hip pulling him close while I was looking again for his mouth kissing him with passion, leading my hand down to his groin to squeeze his member. I looked at it before but it was thicker and a little bit longer that I imagined. Well we’re gonna have more fun, I thought to myself. While we’re kissing letting our tongues battling, I heard a faint noise of the lube’s cap then I felt a coated finger sliding slowly inside my opening, then a second one moving inside out. In all of this our lips almost never parted, kissing hazily. Our breaths labored, hot and faster but I didn’t care, I couldn’t wait anymore I wanted him inside of me.

“Ewan…please” I was pleading him and he knew it so he withdrew his fingers causing me to whimper in response.

“You’ve got no patience Jay” he mocked me and reached for the condoms, but I stopped his hand. He seemed confused then with malice reached for the lube again to coat his cock. He positioned himself close to my entrance after I spread wider my legs and hovering me putting both hands aside my head. He slide inside me slowly giving me time to adjust and locked our sights. I wrapped my legs around him squeezing his ass cheeks pushing him against me making both moaned. He lowered his face in the crotch of my neck lapping and biting, while thrusting without any hurry. I let my hands discovering his body wherever I could reach, his arms strong but not too much, his shoulders feeling the tensions in the muscles while I lift more my hips to taking him deeper.

I needed more so I moved his head up to devoir his mouth again, kissing him open mouthed sharing soft moans, scraping his skin with my nails. Every part of me was over sensitive, I was feeling him all around me in every fiber of my body. He changed a bit the angle lifting one of my leg over his shoulder finding that special spot and made me groaned lost in pleasure. Oh, the things he was doing to me! I felt that tickling sensation down on my belly, knowing I was not lasting long so I slid my hand, wrapping it around my length and stroking it.

“Come for me Jay…” I opened my eyes finding him staring down at me with his pupils dilated and dark, his thrusts became faster and frantic, his hand joying mine on my cock moving them almost at the same rhythm of his pushs. It didn’t take much before I came all over our hands calling his name, while I was riding my orgasm he kept on pounding inside me for just a little bit before coming too. He fell on me rolling both in the sheets till we’re sprawled on the bed. I was sated and content, I felt a mess and sticky but now the enormity of what happened got down on me, us. Our breaths became normal and I felt the bed shifted so I turned and I found him staring at me.

“How are you feeling?” I asked trying not to sound concern.

He rolled his eyes then put aside one of my locks from my forehead remaining silent, I didn’t know what to think, maybe he regretted all. I tried my best to keep my face calm just searching his eyes for an answer.

“Good. Exhausted but good. Do you have some regrets?”

“Nope, but I need a shower”

He laughed, and I really started to like that sound.

“Mh…let’s go!” He smiled a true smile of his and got up. I snorted and then followed him both in our nude glory in the corridor.

We get under the jet of the hot water gigging like two teenagers, and really lifted my spirits noticing how easy was to be around him. We just washed ourselves quickly wanting to join the bed soon as possible and rest. We got out of the tub and rinsed, so in our bathrobe went to the room. I was thinking that he was gonna stay in his bedroom instead he drop on the bed, the one in the guest room kicking the coverts to get under them. He saw the confusion on my face and patted the spot next to him in the same way he did before that evening. I shrugged and getting in adjusting the pillow under my head.

He hugged me with one arm laying on his tummy with just his face in my direction, and in few minutes we were asleep. When I woke up in the early morning ‘cause the sun that shined through the curtains we were in the same position and it was one of the sweetest waking up in a long time. I got off the bed searching for my pants somewhere, founding my mobile. I switched it on and found at least 10 texts, fuck I had to go to the airport and came back in US for work. I fumbled to get all my clothes on, trying to be as quite as possible to not waking him up. He was so cute, with is lips tighten in a sly smile his hair all ruffled, with the sun light that made his skin glowing and the sheet that covered half of his ass. It was yummy and it was so fucking wrong, but I couldn’t help myself I found a piece of paper writing something on it and left it on the pillow next to him.

 

-the end-


End file.
